Loki of Asgard
This story takes place before, during, and after the events of "Thor", "The Avengers", "Thor 2: The Dark World", "Agents of Shield: Yes Men", "Guardians of the Galaxy", "Agents of Shield: Who You Really Are", "Avengers: Age of Ultron", "Captain America: Civil War". 'PDF available for download' Click Here Revisions This is still a work in progress. Story is being updated all the time. BREAKDOWN This story is divided into Chapters. *1  Prior to THOR *2  During THOR (includes scenes from THOR) *3  After THOR and during THE AVENGERS (includes scenes from AVENGERS) *4  After THE AVENGERS and during THOR: THE DARK WORLD (includes scenes from DARK WORLD) *5  Opens after THOR: THE DARK WORLD, ends after CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR *6  The Final Chapter TIMELINE *Chapter 1  977 to 2005 --> This may expand at some point to 2011 *Chapter 2  May 31st 2011 to June 3rd 2011 *Chapter 3  June 5th 2011 to May 5th 2012 *Chapter 4  May 5th 2012 to Nov 7th 2013 --> This may expand at some point to 2014 *Chapter 5  Mar 21st 2014 to July 15h 2016< *Chapter 6  965 to 2011 Chapter 1 This chapter contains two scenes from THOR. *Scene 13: This scene was deleted from movie, and replaced with the monologue by Odin over the battle of 965 AD that continued into a scene in the Weapons Vault with Odin telling the story to Young Thor and Young Loki. *Scene xx: This scene is in the movie in an altered version. It did not appear in the script version I was using. Which is why it doesn't have a number. The version of the script I found had scene 13 above instead. In the movie the scene starts as a monologue over the battle of 965 AD, then moves to Odin defeating Laufey on Jotunheim, then pans through the universe, then pans through Asgard. The monologue ends with Odin, Young Thor, and Young Loki in the weapons vault and plays out as I have indicated. Chapter 2 This chapter contains some of the scenes from THOR. The scenes are taken from a version of the script I found online. Some of the scenes were deleted from the movie. Some are alternate or extended versions of the scene from the movie. The scene numbers are scene number in the version of the script. I found. • TD --> Deleted • TE --> Extended version of scene • TA --> Alternate version of scene • TS --> As seen in movie Chapter 3 This chapter contains… • “The Avengers”  Scenes from movie plus some deleted scenes. Scenes are labelled as A1 to A37. • “Thor: Dark World Prelude comic”  Scenes are labelled as P1 to P7. Chapter 4 This chapter contains… • “Thor: Dark World Prelude Comic”  Scenes are labelled as P8 to P10. • “Thor: The Dark World”  Scenes from movie (labelled DW-1 to DW-25) plus some deleted scenes from movie (labelled DW-D1 to DW-D4.) HOW DO I PRONOUNCE THAT? • MJOLNIR – me-ole-nir • SLEIPNIR – slayp-neer • JORMUNGAND – your-mun-gand • FENRIR – fin-reer • FRIGGA – frey-ga • EINHERJAR – eyen-her-yar • SVADILFARI – svad-il-fari • DESYLVIA – des-el-va • JOTUN – yo-ton • YGGDRASIL – ig-druh-sill • JOTUNHEIM – yo-ton-highm • SVARTALFHEIM – svart-alf-highm • MUSPELHEIM – moo-spell-highm • NIFLHEIM – nif-el-highm • NIDAVELIR – nid-av-el-ir • VANAHEIM – van-a-highm • ALFHEIM – alf-highm THE NINE REALMS • Asgard - Home of the Aesir • Midgard - Earth • Muspelheim - World of Fire • Niflheim – World of Fog (According to some, Hel is located here) • Jotunheim - Home of the Jotun (aka Frost Giants) • Vanaheim - Home of the Vanier (Hogun’s homeworld) • Alfheim - • Nidavelir - Home of the Dwarves • Svartalfheim - Home of the Dark Elves (aka “The Dark World”) Asgard A small planetary body that serves as home to the Asgardians, a race of beings recognized on Earth by humans as the deities of their Norse mythology, such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It exists in another dimensional plane and is about the size of a small state. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around a star. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night; it is unclear as to whether it uses a sun as a source of light. It likely has seasons of some sort and varied weather conditions such as a light snow. There are natural nexus portals that exist on Asgard, due to deposits of the wormhole-sensitive crystal-like material used in the construction of the Rainbow Bridge, and these portals are in direct contact with the roots of Yggdrasil, the tree-like cosmic grid that connects the Nine Realms. Vanaheim Seen to be densely wooded with little evidence of heavy-industrialization of space-faring races. Jotunheim (Home of the Frost Giants) The planet is seen to be deteriorating from the lack of ice magic that comes from the Casket of Ancient Winters. It was ruled by Laufey. Svartalfheim (Home to the Dark Elves) The Asgardians and other inhabitants of the Nine Realms refer to it as the "Dark World," while the Dark Elves themselves call it "Harudheen". Located in a star system that is almost completely corroded with dark matter, both Svartalfheim and the Dark Elves inhabiting it have developed under a more diverse table of elements. The only source of visible light for the world is a starlike mass that resembles a black hole. Nidavellir (Home of the Dwarves) One of their main activities is to serve as blacksmiths. As such, Nidavellir presents some of the best forges in the Nine Realms. It was here where they created the hammer Mjølnir. OTHER WORLDS • Hel - Land of the dead - ruled by Loki’s daughter Hela – All non-warriors go here when they die • Valhalla – Warriors go here when they die • Nornheim – Home of the Norn. • Sanctuary – Where Thanos lives • Knowhere – Where Taneleer “The Collector” Tivan lives • Kree Empire • Xandar • Morag – Where the POWER STONE is found ORGANIZATIONS • S.H.I.E.L.D -- (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division): Location: Earth, Founded by: Howard Stark. • Nova Corp – Location: Xandar THE INFINITY STONES • Space Stone – Currently inside the Tesseract on Asgard • Mind Stone – Currently in Vision’s forehead • Reality Stone – Also known as the Aether. Last seen on Knowhere in the care of “The Collector” • Power Stone – Currently inside an Orb in a safe belonging to the Nova Corps. • Soul Stone – whereabouts unknown • Time Stone – whereabouts unknown Category:MCU